dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden and Silver Knights
Golden and Silver Knights are both Enemies in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. On a long forgotten mission or possesed to perform a greater deed, these knights never leave until the job is done. This duo of knights work flawlessly together; one specializes in brutal physical strikes while the other can swiftly cast devastaing spells. Keeping focus on one certainly means death by the other. The one clad in gold armor is a Fighter while the one in silver is a Mystic Knight; as Fighters can only carry small shields and Mystic Knights can only carry magick shields. As such both have well rounded defense and can endure multiple hits. PROVIDE A THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OR OVERVIEW OF THE ENEMY HERE! __TOC__ Information and Stats *They appear in the everfall before post-game once a quest is accepted to defeat them *They may appear together and combine tactics to defeat their enemies. Sometimes they appear as pairs of the same type (2 golden knights or 2 silver knights), even a mixed trio can appear. *The Silver Knight has more hit points than the Gold Knight. *Silver knights cast high lassitude, and a red anodyne that heals themselves and other enemies. Golden knights seem to use burst strike. *Multiple Silver Knights can spawn at once. *Spoils from battle will not appear until every single knight is defeated. Tactics *You can focus on one at a time. *Both physical and magick attacks works well against them. *With all skeletons, maces are more effective than swords. *The Golden Knight is weak to magical attacks while the Silver Knight is weak to physical attacks. *The Magick Archer Skill Shadowshackle can be used repeatedly to ensure the knights cannot fight back. *Both the Silver Knight and the Golden Knight can resurrect their counterpart, witnessing the resurrection grants Pawn Bestiary Knowledge for the creature that uses the resurrection ability. *Breaking the Silver Knight's perfect block grants Bestiary Knowledge for Silver Knights needs confirmation *Lowering the strength of the Golden Knight (using Dragon's Roost) grants Bestiary Knowledge for Golden Knights needs confirmation Locations *The Black Abbey (random encounter) *The Everfall (before post-game and the fall of Gran Soren should In Aid of the Emerald King IV been taken) Rewards *Befouled Gold Veneer (Golden Knight) *Tainted Silver Veneer (Silver Knight) *Lordly Emblem *Bone Crest *Hunk of Platinum *Rift Crystals Trivia *The reason why Silver Knights (Mystic Knight) have more HP than Golden Knights (Fighter) is currently unknown but may be an allusion to the stat growth of their respective vocations. *They both don the Chimeric Armor set. The gold knight appears to have a Crossed Cinqueda as it's weapon, and Sable Sentinel as it's shield. The silver knight seems to have the Steel Beak weapon, as well as having the Angel's Sanctum shield. *When killed they produce bones and dust, not fleshy remains. *Gold Knights may occasionally leave behind multiple large bags of gold. References *Capcom Japan's Official Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen Webpage: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_goldenknight.html Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Undead